vanilla_wowfandomcom-20200223-history
Zandali
Zandali, also known as Troll, is the native language of the trolls. Trolls of all types speak Zandali, which is descended from their ancestral tongue, though some have descended so far into barbarism that they have forgotten this language, instead speaking Low Common. The Troll language is largely syllabic. In World of Warcraft, the language known as Troll and is the secondary language spoken by the Darkspear trolls of the Horde. It is named for the Zandalar Tribe, or the isle of Zandalar, which is the ancestral home of the trolls. Zandali primer (official translations) Here are a few common Zandali phrases and words, for which the translations have been officially confirmed by Blizzard, or have actual real world translations: *"aka" = suffix, means "daughter of". *"Atal'Hakkar" = "Devoted to Hakkar" or "In Honor of Hakkar". *"Atal'ai" = "Devoted Ones" *"'jin" = suffix, refers to the tribal chief or elder. *"fon" = suffix, means "loner": someone who has deliberately absented himself from troll society and its obligations and is little better than a pariah. *"Juju" = 1. a fetish, charm or amulet used by some tribes. 2. the power associated with a jujuhttp://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary *"Kaz'kah" = "death totem". *"Mojo" = a magic spell, hex, or charm; broadly : magical power (possibly of Fulani origin)http://www.m-w.com/dictionary/mojo *"Mon" = "man"http://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/mon (may represent a form of Low Common, rather than Zandali) *"Voodoo" = a person who deals in spells and necromancy b (1): a sorcerer's spell : hex (2): a hexed object : charm, (a religion derived from Yoruba polytheism which involves ancestor worship and is mostly practised in Haiti.)http://www.m-w.com/dictionary/voodoo *"Zulfi" = "baby witch", corruption of the voodoo master prefix, "zul". It is a derogatory term for female witch doctors, but some females have taken on the title as a mark of pride. *"Zul'" = prefix, describes a voodoo master *"Zul'jin" = title/name, used for a "great tribal witch doctor"(rough translation). Troll names Jungle troll names Jungle troll youth do not receive public names until they have earned a name in battle. Until then, they are referred to by generic diminutives. Jungle troll names look simple but are surprisingly complex. Their language is largely syllabic, and various syllables can be added to the beginning or end of a troll's name to denote status and ability. Troll given names are usually one syllable, to facilitate the additions of these titles. Some trolls drop their given names altogether and are known purely by their titles. *Male Names: Vol, Ros, Mig, Gal. *Female Names: Shi, Mith, Hai, So. *Family Names: Trolls do not have family names, though they occasionally use their tribe's name in its place. Forest troll names Forest trolls follow the same naming conventions as jungle trolls, though some of the suffixes and prefixes differ. *Male Names: Doth, Mag, Ran, Vis. *Female Names: Lith, Arn, Din, Mak. *Family Names: Like jungle trolls, forest trolls have no family names. Untranslated Zandali words & phrases Notes *Phrases could be heard in Warcraft III from several of the available troll units that one could hire, train or mind control, some are taken from the Star Wars language of Huttese, Spanish language, games (Like Banjo Kazooie), or other pop culture references and the spelling is phonetic. Their meanings are unknown. These may only be meant as click jokes but are here for completeness sake. Zandali words (speculation) This is the list of words created by the in-game language parser for the Troll language, and is listed as language number fourteen (word range 1280-1358) in the Language text file. Note: The language algorithm used by the in-game "translator" merely makes the words look like Zandali. It does not actually use a specific dictionary. Therefore, translated in-game speech isn't true Zandali. Words used by players * Lol = Dim Zandali Words & Phrases (speculation) *Ai: Ones *Alarion: Guardian? *Alor: Temple, altar? (Jintha'Alor, Shadra'Alor. In the case of Shadra'Alor at least, it is a temple of the spider queen .) *Antu: Overseer? *Atal: Devoted *e'chuta- There is no specific translation, but in our language it would roughly carry an insluting swear word. *Jang: Protect? *Jin: Leader ( , , , , , etc. *Rohk: End of World(s) (ie. "Apocalypse" ), may be word for total destruction. *Rokh: World(s)? *Rokh: To put an end to something? (see "Zin") *Sang: Deflect? *Sul: Lash? *Thraze: Blade? *Watha: 'Watha' may refer to a Forest Troll village. (Hiri'watha, Agol'watha, Shaol'watha.) *Zin: Destroyer? (ie. ), this would agree with one of the possible definitions for Rokh being "worlds" though it would conflict , so rokh itself might have two definitions. Another possibility is that rokh refers only to the end of something, while Zin refers to "world(s)" and Jin keeps its original definition; therefore the direct translation for the two swords would be Jin'rohk: (greatest/above all other/most authoritative/ end(s)something, which defines an apocalypse) and Zin'rohk: (a world's end or destruction) *Zul: Zul may mean "Great", hence "Zul'jin" would mean "Great Chief" and "Zul'Gurub" would mean "Great Gurub" or "Great City of the Gurubashi". It is also able to be speculated that 'Zul' refers to a large Troll city, such as 'Zul'Gurub,' "City of the Gurubashi." *" " = Overseer of the Lasher? *" " = Guardian of the Devoted? *" " = Protecting Blade? *" " = Deflecting Blade? *" " = Lashing Blade? References Category:Languages